


Quête oeuf-xtraordinaire

by Jathis, YodaBen2



Series: Slow Burn [4]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: Gaston apprend, scandalisé, que son vendeur d'oeufs préféré fait des privautés commerciales à d'autres. Du sexe s'ensuit.Fic totalement crack et assumée, prétexte à faire des jeux de mots vaseux.Enjoy !
Relationships: Gaston/Egg Seller, LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Series: Slow Burn [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569055
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Quête oeuf-xtraordinaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/gifts).



> Samuel est le nom du vendeur d'œufs selon le headcannon du blog omelette-du-gafou, que je reprends ici. On le voit brièvement pendant le début du film, puis parmi les badauds dans la taverne. Il est crédité comme The Flirtatious Farmer. M'en faut pas davantage pour m'inspirer cette fic au crack assumé !
> 
> Et je tiens à m'excuser d'ores et déjà pour les blagues vaseuses et fort faciles dont ce texte est chargé.

Titre : Quête œuf-xtraordinaire

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2 et Jathis

Fandom : BatB 2017

Genre : Crack

Rating : R

Pairing : Gaston/Samuel, StanFou

Gaston était pointilleux sur pas mal de choses.

L'entretien de ses armes et de son matériel de chasse, qui devait être parfait et sur lequel il avait des préférences très arrêtées.

Les soins à ses chiens, avec des spécificités particulières à chacun : les setters et leurs oreilles sensibles, l'épagneul qui s'écorchait les coussinets sur les pierres, l'aînée qui nécessitait parfois de la nourriture molle et des massages pour soulager ses vieilles pattes. Il s'acquittait de ces tâches et de ces soins avec méticulosité.

La mise de ses vêtements, pour lesquels il avait conservé une rigueur toute militaire.

La qualité de ses œufs, qui devait être absolument irréprochable.

Et là, Gaston avait des exigences presque irréalisables.

Non seulement il fallait que chacun des œufs des cinq douzaines qu'il avalait chaque matin soit parfait, mais il fallait en plus qu'il ait les meilleurs, moins pour une quête de perfection que pour le besoin infantile d'en priver les autres.

Et voici que depuis quelque temps, il trouvait que les œufs qu'il lorgnait dans les paniers étaient fort jolis... Beaucoup trop jolis ! Ces petites merveilles de protéines alimentaient ses forces, à lui, le plus grand chasseur de Villeneuve, l'as des as, le champion toutes catégories ! Quiconque osait le priver d'œufs de la meilleure qualité méritait son opprobre le plus épais. Au mieux !

Il croisa Stanley et crut s'étrangler en voyant, dans le panier du jeune homme, bien protégés dans une boîte garnie de laine cardée, une douzaine d'œufs énormes, magnifiques ! Stanley faillit renverser son panier quand le chasseur le fit pivoter brutalement sur ses talons.

\- Où as-tu obtenu ces merveilles ?? Aboya Gaston en guise de bonjour.

\- Bonjour Gaston, oui, je me porte bien, LeFou également, et oui, le temps est splendide en cette saison, fit Stanley avec rogue.

Gaston ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la somptueuse douzaine d'œufs dans le panier.

Stanley comprit vite où se situait l'intérêt de Gaston.

\- Ooohh, tu voudrais en savoir plus sur les œufs que je porte ?

Gaston lui jeta un regard affamé. Stanley avala sa salive et réprima le vague sentiment de danger qu'il éprouvait avant de répondre.

\- C'est une commande spéciale que j'ai faite à Samuel. LeFou a entendu parler de la qualité des œufs d'oie et m'en a demandé pour essayer une recette.

\- Ce sont des œufs d'oie ?

Gaston se mit à saliver. Il avait par nécessité limité ses appétits aux œufs de poule, plus faciles à se procurer, méprisant la petitesse des œufs de caille, de canard et de pigeon. Des œufs d'oie, voilà quelque chose qui venait de réveiller son intérêt !

Stanley eut un mouvement de recul, protégeant sa cargaison.

\- Ils ne sont pas pour toi ! Mais... Tu pourrais passer à la maison, si tu veux.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Gaston suive Stanley jusqu'à la maison qu'il partageait avec LeFou. Ce dernier s'attendait bien à la visite de son capitaine.

\- Bonjour Gaston ! Merci mon cœur, fit-il en recevant le panier d'œufs.

\- Que vas-tu faire avec ? Demanda immédiatement Gaston.

\- Je vais faire un essai de recette. La femme de Tom m'a donné un livre de cuisine.

\- Omelette ? Au plat ? Brouillés ?

\- En flan, rectifia LeFou en sortant une jatte et divers ingrédients de son cellier.

Gaston eut une moue dégoûtée. Gâcher de si beaux œufs pour ça, c'était une faute de goût impardonnable pour lui.

\- Si tu veux essayer les œufs d'oie, tu n'as qu'à en demander à Samuel, fit Stanley, qui n'aimait pas voir ainsi dénigrés les efforts de son compagnon.

Gaston ne répondit pas, concentré sur les gestes de son lieutenant. D'offensé, il devint curieux. LeFou se mit à ajouter les ingrédients selon les directives, mélangea soigneusement et ajouta une bûche dans le four. Ses gestes étaient précis, soigneux. Il avait déjà lu la recette afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il enfourna la préparation. LeFou remarqua l'air chafouin de Gaston et, charitable, lui tendit la casserole et une petite cuillère.

\- Tu ne m'aiderais pas en grattant un peu ce qu'il reste ?

Gaston fit mine de se faire prier, mais dévora rapidement la pellicule de pâte, laissant la casserole presque propre.

\- C'est vrai que les œufs d'oie changent quelque chose, reconnut-il de mauvaise grâce.

Gaston prétendait volontiers ne pas aimer les choses sucrées parce qu'il trouvait que ce n’était pas un goût très viril, mais comme par hasard, s'il se trouvait visiter LeFou pendant une séance de pâtisserie, il restait fort peu du résultat final après son passage. LeFou écoutait ces opinions extrêmement tranchées avec une patiente bonté. Cela dit, Gaston changea d’avis (sans l’admettre tout haut, bien sûr) quand il vit et sentit le flan sorti du four. Charitables, LeFou et Stanley avaient laissé une partie de la chose que le chasseur engloutit voracement, ne pouvant empêcher un gémissement de pur bonheur de traverser sa bouche pleine devant la prouesse culinaire. LeFou avait la confirmation que sa tentative était couronnée de succès.

\- Bien sûr, murmura LeFou, un fin connaisseur comme toi s’est probablement récrié en voyant ce que j’ai fait de ces œufs…

\- Je ferai une exception pour aujourd’hui, maugréa Gaston en raclant frénétiquement son assiette pour récupérer les dernières miettes de flan. Mais c’est bien parce que c’est toi !

\- Je te le répète, si tu veux des œufs d’oie, tu sais où les trouver, fit Stanley. C’était une réussite, mon chéri, assura-t-il à LeFou.

Gaston était décidé. S’il voulait goûter au luxe riche et abondant des œufs d’oie sans répugnante interférence farineuse, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il se leva, remercia ses hôtes et alla directement à la source.

OoO

Samuel Durand était un homme d’habitudes en ce qui concernait son travail. Il visitait deux fois par jour ses grands poulaillers afin de s’enquérir de l’état de ces dames, qui avaient été soigneusement sélectionnées, élevées, soignées, afin de donner le plus de beaux œufs possible. Il gardait les lieux dans un état de propreté rigoureux et ne les nourrissait qu’avec le meilleur. Ses poules disposaient d’un large terrain bien délimité où elles s’ébattaient à leur aise chaque jour. Il possédait aussi deux autres poulaillers aménagés pour les oies et les canes. C’était pour des commandes plus occasionnelles, mais l’exercice lui plaisait. Il leva les yeux vers les vergers. Renée, sa sœur, était en train de tailler et soigner ses arbres. La récolte d’oranges serait bonne, les arbres visibles depuis sa serre croulaient sous les fruits. Renée avait la main verte et son affaire de confitures tournait remarquablement bien. Samuel était fier de sa petite sœur.

Dans quelques heures, il faudrait faire la tournée des nids pour les œufs. Ses paniers avaient déjà été préparés. Les poulaillers étaient propres, la grange rangée. Il songea avec satisfaction, en brouettant la galine vers le tas au fond de la cour, qu’il avait bien mérité une petite pause…

\- Samuel.

Le marchand releva la tête. Il était assez surpris de voir Gaston ici.

\- Gaston ?... Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- C'est au sujet des œufs.

Gaston considéra son interlocuteur, sans remarquer qu’il n’était pas très bien élevé de s’aventurer dans la propriété de quelqu’un sans son invitation. Samuel était fort agréable à regarder. Son délicieux minois avait tourné bien des cœurs et Gaston reconnaissait, quoiqu'à contrecœur, qu'il avait une certaine carrure.

Samuel ne se formalisa pas trop des manières cavalières de Gaston. Il trouvait ça plutôt amusant. Et puis il aimait bien son principal client, c’était lui qui lui achetait la grande majorité de sa marchandise.

Samuel reprit sa brouette, forçant Gaston à le suivre.

\- Que puis-je pour ton service ? Tu as été déçu par mes œufs dernièrement ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d’inquiétude.

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout, assura Gaston. Mais, heu…

Samuel arriva au tas de galine, y ajouta un tombereau neuf, arrangea le tas avec sa fourche.

\- Alors ?

\- Tu es bien sûr que tu me réserves la primeur de tes œufs ? Le dessus du panier, le fin du fin ?

Samuel le regarda d’un air faussement offensé, alors qu’ils entraient dans la grange.

\- Mais bien évidemment, Gaston, voyons ! Tu es mon meilleur client !

\- Parce que, heu… Ce matin, j’ai vu que tu avais vendu des œufs d’oie à Stanley.

\- Oui ?…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’en as jamais vendu, à moi ? Pleurnicha Gaston. Je suis ton client première classe, je devrais y avoir droit moi aussi !

Samuel était un peu étonné. Il allait protester quand Gaston lui attrapa les épaules.

\- Samuel. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, pas vrai ?

\- Heu… Oui ?

\- Tu es un gars raisonnable, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, répéta Samuel, qui se demandait où Gaston voulait en venir, et qui détecta vite dans ses yeux une lueur particulière.

\- On peut s’arranger avec toi, pas vrai ? Ronronna Gaston, les yeux mi-clos. Il constata avec satisfaction un large sourire étirer le gracieux visage.

\- Oh, cela devrait pouvoir se faire, oui… Fit Samuel, appréciant de plus en plus le tour que prenait la conversation. Gaston était une sorte de Graal un peu inaccessible dont il avait caressé l’espoir de le mettre dans son lit, depuis quelque temps. Comment résister à la vedette autoproclamée de Villeneuve ?

Gaston lui fit des yeux de biche, malaxant ses épaules dans un geste qui n’avait plus rien d’anodin. Il déshabillait littéralement le jeune homme des yeux.

\- Voilà qui me réjouit, Samuel, fit Gaston. Et, heu… Comment pourrait-on s’organiser pour cet arrangement ?

Samuel eut un petit rire.

\- Si tu es vraiment pressé, on peut rester ici, dans la grange. Si tu peux attendre ce soir, je pourrais toujours avoir une course à faire dans le village et passer devant chez toi…

La perspective tournait la tête de Gaston. Il avait déjà bien des envies qui venaient le titiller concernant le beau gosse devant lui.

\- Un acompte ?… Un petit acompte tout de suite, et un peu plus ce soir ?

Samuel eut un rire de gorge.

\- Tu es bien pressé de voir notre arrangement, fit-il. Mais ça tombe bien, moi aussi.

Samuel était connu pour être très dragueur et flirter constamment, avec tout le monde. Il arrivait souvent que des maris agacés par des compliments un peu trop poussés à leurs femmes reviennent, confondus d’avoir été eux-mêmes courtisés avec ardeur. Le vendeur d’œufs avait beaucoup de charme et le savait. Sa femme fermait les yeux sur ces privautés, tant qu’il ne leur faisait pas franchir la porte de sa maison, d’où l’utilisation de la grange.

Voir Gaston aussi empressé ? C’était inespéré ! Si Samuel avait su que Gaston était aussi attiré par les hommes, il aurait tenté sa chance il y a bien longtemps.

Gaston n’y tint plus et écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Samuel, qui étouffa un rire avant d’enlacer le chasseur.

Gaston sentait l’excitation de la traque faire circuler dans ses veines cette sensation extraordinaire, tandis qu’il débarrassait Samuel de son chapeau pour empoigner les boucles à pleines mains. Le jeune fermier avait de puissants bras, sculptés par l’exercice, et les sentir serrés contre son dos fit rapidement monter son excitation d’un cran supplémentaire.

Gaston fourragea entre eux deux et trouva les boutons de la culotte du fermier, qu’il arracha en quelques gestes avides avant d’empoigner l’objet de son attention. Samuel gémit contre ses lèvres.

\- Eh bien, haleta-t-il, on peut dire que tu ne perds pas ton temps…

Gaston ne répondit pas, occupé à sa tâche. Le pénis du jeune homme en main, il se mit à le masturber en lui dévorant le cou de baisers, sa main libre glissée sous sa cuisse pour l’attirer davantage contre lui. Samuel rit devant l’empressement du chasseur.

\- Mmmhh, tu te débrouilles bien, Gaston, ronronna-t-il, ses doigts courant dans les cheveux du chasseur.

Ce dernier grogna quelque chose contre la gorge de Samuel. Son pouce appuya sur le gland, étalant la goutte qui y perlait. Samuel poussa un petit cri.

\- Ooh, vraiment bien, tu m’impressionnes ! C’est à l’armée qu’on t’a appris des choses pareilles ?

\- Samuel, gronda Gaston qui se frottait contre sa cuisse. Évidemment que je me débrouille bien. Tu sais à qui tu as affaire ?

\- Oh, tout à fait, oui, murmura Samuel qui s’appuya contre une des poutres du mur pour faciliter leur étreinte. Et j’en suis ravi, tu peux me croire.

\- Tant mieux, marmonna Gaston en l’embrassant avidement.

Son poignet s’activa avec ferveur afin d’amener Samuel au plus vite à l’orgasme. Le jeune homme ne fut pas long avant de gémir, puis étouffer son cri en mordant l’épaule de Gaston tandis qu’il souillait la main et la chemise du chasseur des preuves de son plaisir. Gaston, lui, ne perdit pas de temps avant de se déboutonner en hâte et en quelques coups de poignet supplémentaires, se répandre sur la paille du sol, retenant héroïquement ses cris. Il se lava les mains dans l’auge des chevaux, se rhabilla rapidement et retourna auprès de Samuel, qui haletait encore. Il l’enlaça et l’embrassa avec moins d’empressement que tout à l’heure. Samuel accueillit avec reconnaissance ces quelques minutes au calme.

\- Décidément Gaston, tu es plein de surprises, murmura-t-il avant de chercher ses boutons tombés à terre.

\- Évidemment, répondit Gaston avec suffisance. Content que ce petit acompte t’ait plu. J’espère que tu en veux encore !

Samuel le regarda par-derrière son épaule, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

\- Si j’en veux encore ? Mais plutôt dix fois qu’une ! Ce soir, mon capitaine ?

Gaston sentit un frisson d’excitation le parcourir à ce titre.

\- Ce soir, soldat.

OoO

Gaston faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Samuel allait-il venir ? Peut-être que leur petit acompte ne lui avait pas tant plu que ça… Il se retourna. Le salon était rangé, il avait même balayé le sol. La chambre était dans un état correct, avec un lit fait. Gaston se sentait nerveux comme à sa première nuit avec LeFou et Stanley. Allons, se réprimanda-t-il. Ce n’est que Samuel, pas le maréchal de Turenne !

Des coups à la porte le tirèrent de ces pensées. Il alla ouvrir et eut du mal à avaler sa salive.

Samuel était accoudé au cadre de la porte, sa chemise largement échancrée sous son gilet à moitié ouvert laissait voir une petite portion de torse très appétissante. Son sourire illumina la pièce.

\- Bonsoir Gaston. Livraison !

Gaston s’effaça pour le laisser entrer. Samuel pénétra dans le salon d’un pas assuré, admirant la décoration.

\- C’est très joli chez toi. Je crois bien que c’est la première fois que je viens…

\- Oh, on fait ce qu’on peut…

Gaston remarqua enfin le grand panier au bras de Samuel. Rempli de paille. Y avait des œufs là-dedans ou son instinct se trompait. Et son instinct ne se trompait jamais. Samuel nota le regard affamé du chasseur et rit.

\- Oh, aurais-je oublié de faire ma livraison ? Je suis vraiment en-dessous de tout ! Tiens, regarde.

Samuel ouvrit son panier qu’il avait posé sur la table. Gaston ôta le torchon à carreaux et découvrit une quarantaine d’œufs d’oie, énormes, splendides.

C’était une vision paradisiaque pour Gaston. Ses yeux se remplirent de viriles larmes d’admiration. S’il était un seul et unique homme au monde capable de céder au syndrome de Stendhal pour des œufs, il ne pouvait s’agir que de Gaston. Samuel croisa les bras, sûr de son affaire.

\- Alors, Gaston ? Heureux ?

Pour toute réponse, Gaston ôta un des œufs du panier et le goba aussitôt. La coquille était plus résistante que celle d’un œuf de poule. Il sentit couler dans sa gorge un fleuve doré et savoureux et ferma les yeux de bonheur.

Pour certains, c’était une tendre symphonie.

Pour d’autres, c’était un tableau délicieux.

Pour d’autres encore, c’était serrer dans ses bras la personne aimée.

Gaston ressentait tout cela. Dans cet œuf.

Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux, Samuel le regardait avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

\- Dois-je en conclure que mes belles oies ont bien travaillé ces derniers temps ?

\- Le mieux du monde, murmura Gaston, encore ému. Tu les mettras sur ma note ?

\- C’est déjà fait, mon capitaine ! Promit Samuel.

Gaston pouvait être négligent sur plusieurs choses, mais il réglait systématiquement ses œufs rubis sur l’ongle. Le chasseur s’approcha de Samuel, l’air prédateur.

\- Un tel empressement à servir son capitaine mérite récompense.

Samuel en frissonna de volupté. Gaston s’était changé et portait un de ses anciens uniformes banalisés. Il avait fière allure. Samuel se souvint de la chemise à volants qu’il avait aspergée tout à l’heure. Il avait envie de recommencer.

Il ôta chapeau et veste en hâte.

\- Quand tu veux.

Gaston l’attrapa pour l’attirer à lui et l’embrassa profondément, faisant gémir le jeune fermier. Il était plus jeune que lui, d’une dizaine d’années environ, l’âge de Stanley ; cet âge où on était avide de plaire et doté d’une endurance peu commune. Exactement ce qu’il fallait pour juguler les appétits du chasseur. Sa peau avait une odeur presque sucrée, c’était enivrant. Gaston repensa au flan préparé par LeFou.

Samuel était un dessert dont il était bien décidé à ne laisser aucune miette.

Son érection le gênait déjà et il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se contenter d’une table inconfortable alors qu’il disposaient d’un lit à l’étage.

\- Je te montre ma chambre ?

\- Avec joie, murmura Samuel.

Il lui prit la main et l’entraîna vers sa chambre. Le jeune homme lui caressa le visage.

\- Je suis content d’être ici, murmura Samuel en lui souriant.

Gaston répondit à son sourire et baisa la main sur sa joue.

\- Pas autant que moi, Sam.

Samuel était un peu surpris. La réputation de séducteur de Gaston n’était plus à faire, évidemment, et les nombreuses dames qui avaient reçu ses hommages en étaient en général fort ravies. Mais il n’aurait pas pensé qu’envers un homme, cet ancien soldat pourrait avoir des gestes aussi doux. Samuel était très dragueur lui-même et séduisait souvent hommes et femmes, mais ses conquêtes masculines n’avaient pas souvent envers lui des gestes aussi tendres. La nouveauté était cependant très agréable.

Gaston lui prit la main et l’entraîna vers le lit. Il l’interrogea des yeux, demandant s’il voulait aller plus loin. Samuel sourit, hocha la tête et l’embrassa, passant la main sous sa chemise. Rassuré, Gaston allongea le jeune homme sur le large lit.

Samuel lui sourit timidement.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Gaston.

\- Tout va très bien. Je suis assez surpris de ta prévenance, je le reconnais, fit Samuel en ôtant son gilet et en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Gaston sourit et embrassa Samuel dans le cou.

\- Disons que j’ai eu par l’exemple la preuve que c’était fort plaisant et que j’avais tout à gagner à ne point me comporter en soudard, quelle que soit ma conquête, répondit Gaston, en parcourant la peau sucrée de baisers et de petites morsures.

Samuel ferma les yeux, appréciant pleinement les caresses. Dans l’inconfort de la grange, c’était là un régal rare. Ses doigts coururent dans les cheveux du chasseur, qui descendit lentement. Là, il se mit en devoir de lécher, mordiller et embrasser ses mamelons, arrachant un petit cri de surprise à Samuel, qui se mua vite en gémissement. Gaston sentit avec satisfaction que la bosse dans la culotte de Samuel durcissait graduellement et ce constat augmenta sa propre excitation.

\- Gaston… Gaston !

Gaston leva la tête. Samuel avait les joues rouges, et était charmant avec ses boucles en bataille. Il haletait légèrement et des perles de sueur coulaient déjà à ses tempes.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… Tu te débrouilles bien… Je peux retirer tout ça ? Demanda Samuel en désignant les vêtements qu’il portait encore. Et… Je voudrais te regarder.

Gaston sourit et ôta en vitesse ses vêtement pendant que Samuel faisait de même. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus l’un face à l’autre. Samuel rougit en voyant enfin nu l’objet de sa convoitise. Le chasseur appréciait le physique de son amant, ainsi que les preuves évidentes de son émoi.

\- Tu es très beau, murmura Samuel en lui caressant le visage.

Gaston enlaça le vendeur d’œufs et déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres pulpeuses.

\- Toi aussi ! Et j’ai grande envie de voir un peu ce que mon vendeur préféré a à me proposer, ronronna-t-il en engageant gentiment Samuel à se rallonger.

Samuel se laissa faire en riant. Gaston recommença ses caresses, et descendit plus bas. Samuel était musclé avec un corps sculpté par l’exercice, cependant il n’avait pas les abdominaux aussi développés que ceux de Stanley. Sa peau était étonnamment soyeuse, sauf aux mains. Gaston enfouit son visage contre le ventre du jeune homme, laissant une traînée de baisers suivant le chemin tracé par les poils que Samuel arborait sur le torse et se prolongeant jusqu’au bas-ventre. Le menton de Gaston cogna contre une érection impressionnante, et cela le fit sourire.

\- Je te fais un bel effet, constata Gaston en prenant à pleine main le pénis chaud et lourd.

Samuel poussa un mi-soupir, mi-gémissement quand le chasseur commença à le masturber lentement.

\- Oohhh… Si tu savais, Gas… Gaston, murmura Samuel avec un ton extasié. Ça fait des années que je rêvais d’enfin coucher… Avec toi. Mettre dans mon lit le plus beau parti de Villeneuve… Quel triomphe !

Gaston eut un petit rire, puis n’y tint plus et posa ses lèvres sur le gland rougi. Samuel eut un cri bref mais résonnant dans la pièce. Ses doigts s’emmêlèrent dans les cheveux de Gaston, l’encourageant à continuer sans une parole. Gaston ne se fit pas prier. Sa première nuit avec LeFou et Stanley lui avait révélé à quel point il aimait pratiquer la fellation, et il entendait en administrer une de tout premier ordre à son jeune amant. Ses lèvres entourèrent le gland de Samuel et sucèrent délicatement d’abord, puis de façon plus soutenue, ses doigts serrant la base du pénis avec précaution, son autre main caressant l’intérieur des cuisses. Il fredonnait avec satisfaction, sa langue parcourant la hampe, s’enivrant de l’odeur de peau propre et du goût un peu salé du jeune homme.

Les gémissements ravis de Samuel et ses doigts se crispant dans ses cheveux le mettaient en joie.

\- Oh mon dieu, Gaston… Tu me suces si bien ! Ta langue… Oohhh, c’est tellement bon, murmurait Samuel.

Gaston s’interrompit un instant.

\- Le plaisir te rend bavard, fit-il en retenant un rire. Mais c’est charmant. Voyons, quel mauvais client je suis, je ne vois même pas les œufs que tu me proposes… Voyons ça, fit-il en touchant avec précautions les testicules de Samuel.

Ce dernier rejeta la tête en arrière, haletant.

\- Aanhh.. Je… Je te réserve toujours la primeur… De mon stock !

\- Je l’espère bien, Sam… C’est là le meilleur que tu as à me proposer ?

\- Je l’avoue.

Gaston soupesa avec gourmandise les lourds testicules du vendeur et les caressa du bout de la langue. Samuel attrapa un oreiller et le plaqua sur son visage pour étouffer ses cris. Gaston leva les yeux et lui chipa l’oreiller.

\- Tes cris m’excitent, et j’aime les entendre, déclara-t-il. Nous ne sommes pas dans ta grange, tu peux faire du bruit ici.

Rassuré, Samuel hocha la tête et Gaston retourna à sa tâche. Du bout de la langue, il traçait mille lignes sur la peau veloutée, les massant du bout des doigts tandis que son autre main le masturbait avec régularité. Samuel était aux anges et le faisait bruyamment savoir, ses cris résonnant dans la chambre. Gaston s’acquittait de sa tâche avec un zèle consciencieux. Il goba un des testicules du jeune homme et le massa de la langue, arrachant de nouveaux cris d’extase à Samuel.

\- Oh !! Oh Gaston !! Oh oui, encore !! Oui !!

Gaston réserva le même traitement à l’autre, les suçant avec force bruits mouillés et coups de langue chargés de salive, choyant ses testicules. Il sentit les muscles du jeune homme se contracter, ses halètements accélérer. Il augmenta la vitesse de ses coups de poignet sur le pénis de Samuel, sa langue et ses lèvres se faisant impitoyables sur ses testicules.

Samuel, lui, sentait le plaisir monter toujours davantage et se tordait sur les draps défaits, les sensations délicieuses devenant presque intolérables.

\- Ah, Gaston… Oh, je… Je vais jouir… Gaston !! Oui !! Oh oui !! Oui !! OUI !!

Gaston sentit les testicules se contracter fortement et tout le corps de Samuel se raidir tandis qu’il expulsait une quantité assez impressionnante de sperme sur son ventre, criant et gémissant son nom. Il continua ses caresses jusqu’à ce qu’il soit totalement assouvi et remonta s’étendre à côté du jeune homme, qu’il enlaça. Samuel tremblait encore un peu.

\- Oh, Gaston… Tu es incroyable ! Arriva-t-il à articuler au bout de quelques minutes. Personne ne sait faire jouir comme Gaston, LeFou devrait rajouter ce couplet !

Gaston rougit un peu à l’évocation de LeFou. Les souvenirs de ces heures qu’ils avaient passées ensemble avec Stanley lui revenaient en tête. Il embrassa doucement Samuel.

\- Tu me flattes, mon joli. Je suis content que tu sois satisfait.

Samuel baigna un instant dans la tiède douceur des bras de Gaston, avant d’inverser leurs positions.

\- On pourrait s’occuper de toi, maintenant, murmura-t-il. Je ne serais pas un bon fournisseur si je ne m’assurais pas de ta parfaite satisfaction.

Tout en parlant, il frottait l’érection de Gaston contre ses fesses, faisant ses intentions évidentes. Le chasseur sourit, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Samuel.

\- Oh, je pense que tu as une bonne idée en tête, ma beauté, ronronna-t-il. Tiens, dit-il en désignant la table de chevet, tu devrais trouver de la pommade là-dedans.

Samuel ne se détacha de lui que pour récupérer le pot de pommade et enduisit généreusement le membre gonflé et tendu de Gaston, avant de se positionner au-dessus de lui.

\- Je vais descendre maintenant, prévint Samuel.

\- Vas-y à ton rythme, beauté. Je ne bouge pas, promit le chasseur.

Samuel sourit et commença à descendre avec précautions. Gaston se força à garder les yeux ouverts malgré le plaisir délicieux qui l’enveloppait, admirant les fesses fermes faisant progressivement disparaître son sexe entre elles. Samuel, une fois totalement imbriqué en lui, ne bougea plus, ferma les yeux. Gaston lui murmurait doucement des encouragements, lui caressait cuisses, torse et bras, tenant sa promesse de ne pas bouger. Samuel finit par sourire.

\- Bon… Tu… Tu peux bouger. Doucement.

Gaston lui prit la main et la baisa avant de commencer à remuer le bassin en va-et-vient dont l’amplitude augmenta progressivement. L’érection de Samuel reprit vie assez vite et le poing du jeune vendeur s’y enroula, se masturbant en rythme.

\- Tu es très beau, répéta Gaston en caressant le visage de Samuel. Et si j’avais su quelle nuit nous passerions ensemble, je n’aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour te proposer notre arrangement !

\- C’est toujours meilleur quand on a attendu, assura Samuel.

Gaston sourit, puis proposa de changer de position. Samuel accepta et les deux hommes se positionnèrent, l’un à quatre pattes, l’autre derrière lui. Gaston caressa le dos musclé et couvert de sueur avant de pénétrer Samuel à nouveau. Les claquements obscènes de leurs peaux l’une contre l’autre résonnèrent, entre leurs halètements et leurs encouragements mutuels. Gaston empoigna les cheveux de Samuel, qui poussa un petit cri extasié.

\- Tu es vraiment le meilleur commerçant de Villeneuve, ma beauté, lui dit le chasseur à l’oreille. Un tel dévouement envers son meilleur client est digne de louanges.

\- Tout pour te satisfaire, gémit Samuel, la voix saccadée par les vigoureux coups de reins de Gaston. Oh, Gaston, je vais jouir encore…

Gaston l’embrassa dans le dos, accéléra le rythme, se cramponna à ses épaules.

\- Moi aussi, Sam. Tu as un cul très accueillant…

Samuel tressaillit alors qu’il sentait l’orgasme approcher pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

\- Remplis-moi… Jouis en moi, Gaston !

Le chasseur grogna de satisfaction à cette permission et en quelques coups de hanches supplémentaires, laissa la jouissance le submerger et cria sans retenue, tandis qu’il expulsait de vigoureuses goulées de sperme dans le corps de son amant. Samuel atteignit l’orgasme quelques secondes plus tard, en quelques mouvements du poignet, souillant les draps au-dessous de lui. Les deux hommes se détachèrent l’un de l’autre, pour mieux s’enlacer une fois allongés.

\- Mmmhh, une nuit absolument délicieuse, murmura Samuel, que Gaston couvrait de baisers légers.

\- J’en suis content, répondit le chasseur. Je suis même tout à fait satisfait.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se câliner pendant quelques minutes, avant que Samuel n’étouffe un rire. Gaston l’interrogea du regard.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Je… J’y repensais… Dis-moi, Gaston, tu sais que, concernant cette histoire d’œufs d’oie…

\- Oui ?

\- … Il te suffisait de m’en demander ? Si je ne t’en ai jamais proposé, c’est parce que je pensais que tu n’en voulais pas ! Stanley a eu des œufs d’oie simplement parce qu’il m’en a commandés.

Gaston resta impassible pendant quelques secondes. Puis rougit. Samuel sentit sa gêne et s’empressa de le rassurer.

\- Mais je suis enchanté de cette nuit et même de notre petit prélude dans la grange, Gaston, sois-en certain ! Et comme je sais que tu aimes mes œufs, je tâcherai de te proposer avant tout le monde la primeur de mes nouveautés ! Tu le mérites amplement !

Il vit le chasseur se détendre et lui sourire. Ils s’embrassèrent et ne se quittèrent que fort tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain, Gaston fit honneur aux œufs d’oie qui passèrent par tous les talents culinaires de l’ancien capitaine avant d’être promptement engloutis.

Une nuit délicieusement agitée, un excellent petit déjeuner, Gaston était fort satisfait.

Samuel, lui, rentra enchanté de sa petite escapade, et savait déjà comment faire plaisir à son nouvel amant...

OoO

Gaston se détendait tranquillement devant sa cheminée, largement étalé sur son canapé, la tête de sa douce Baucis sur ses genoux, les autres chiens à ses pieds. Comme les premières gelées avaient commencé, il avait rapatrié ses chiens à l’intérieur pour l’hiver. À part Achille et Patrocle qui se disputaient un morceau de câble de marine noué faisant office de jouet, tout était calme. Gaston sentait cette impression instinctive de sécurité, dans ses murs. La tranquillité régnait, aucun danger à l’horizon, l’heure était à la détente. Voire plus…

Peut-être pourrait-il faire venir quelqu’un pour partager ces instants de relaxation. Qui ? Amélie ? Mmhhh… Non. Amélie lui avait expliqué qu’elle allait passer quelques jours chez son frère. LeFou et Stanley ?… Tentant, mais non. Depuis la dernière fois, ils avaient remis le couvert de temps à autre, en tout bien tout honneur. La nuit serait tout sauf reposante et quand ils s’y mettaient ensemble, ils avaient une endurance peu commune. Quand il passait une nuit avec ces deux-là, il lui fallait toujours deux jours au moins pour s’en remettre.

Gaston allait se décider à s’amuser tout seul ce soir-là quand quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte. Quand il alla ouvrir, le sourire éblouissant de Samuel l’accueillit. Il cachait quelque chose derrière son dos.

\- Salut Gaston.

\- Samuel ? Entre !

Le vendeur d’œufs entra, rapidement cerné par les chiens qui le reniflèrent avec curiosité.

\- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite aussi tard ?

\- Un petit cadeau que je sais que tu apprécieras ! Lança-t-il en sortant l’objet qu’il avait apporté de derrière son dos.

La chose était énorme, ronde, la surface était un peu poreuse. Elle ressemblait à…

Non, impossible. C’était gros comme une tête d’enfant !

Samuel lui tendit l’objet, que Gaston prit avec révérence. Lorsqu’il l’eut en mains, le doute n’était plus possible. Il se mit à saliver. Samuel le regardait, amusé.

\- C’est…

\- Une curiosité que j’ai trouvée à mon dernier passage à Paris la semaine passée, répondit Samuel. Un original élève des oiseaux d’Afrique, énormes, incapables de voler, mais qui courent à une vitesse étonnante. Il les élève pour leurs plumes, qui font le bonheur des marchandes de modes. Mais j’ai réussi à le convaincre, il m’a vendu quelques-uns de ses œufs.

Gaston avait l’impression de se trouver face à une merveille de la nature. Cette chose faisait bien le poids d’une vingtaine d’œufs de poule !

C’était comme le jour de Noël.

Non, c’était encore mieux que le jour de Noël.

Saint Nicolas était devenu drôlement plus joli à regarder que le vieux monsieur en mitre et chasuble de son enfance.

Gaston déposa avec révérence l’œuf dans une jatte, dans sa cuisine. Samuel l’avait suivi.

\- L’éleveur m’a dit qu’il faudrait environ une heure et demie de cuisson pour le faire à la coque, si tu veux.

Gaston ne pouvait se lasser du spectacle incroyable de cette sphère splendide ornant son humble logis. Il se retourna pour regarder Samuel, appuyé au cadre de la porte, le regarder en souriant.

\- Excellent travail, soldat.

Le sourire de Samuel s’élargit encore.

\- J’ai mérité une récompense, capitaine ? Madame est chez sa mère pour deux jours…

Une poigne de fer l’entraîna vers la chambre, il se laissa faire en gloussant.

Capitaine Gaston allait montrer qu’il n’était pas un ingrat !

Fin.


End file.
